Mauvaise Réputation
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Poussés par Dumbledore, le couple Potter adopte un petit garçon mais ce dernier finit par fugué et disparaître après avoir entendu une conversation entre le directeur, James et Lily. Pendant ce temps, dans les sombres rues de Londres et le monde entier, un groupe d'individus aussi dangereux que mystérieux fait parlait de lui Bashing Dumby et Potter et peut être du slash yaoi /!\
1. Harry James Potter

En cette douce nuit de Novembre, dans un grand manoir où les lumières étaient encore allumées, in pouvait entendre des éclats de voix étouffés par les murs épais de la bâtisse. Le jeune couple de riches qui vivait là, les Potter, avait vu apparaître entre les flammes de la cheminée de leur salon, un vieil homme habillé d'une robe violette avec une longue barbe à la Merlin l'enchanteur. Mais ce ne fut pas l'apparence étrange de l'ancêtre qui choqua les Potter mais le paquet qu'il avait dans les bras : un bébé endormi.

Albus Dumbledore avait débarqué en pleine nuit au manoir Potter pour exposer son nouveau plan génial pour combattre Voldemort et leur demander un service. Malheureusement, malgré le fait qu'ils aient un respect absolu pour le vieux directeur de Poudlard, James et Lily Potter n'étaient pas de cet avis.

 **\- Il en est hors de question !** S'écria le jeune auror au plus vieux. **Vous m'entendez Albus ?! Il est absolument hors de question que ce monstre vive sous mon toit !**

 **\- Mais voyons James, ce n'est qu'un enfant.** Tenta le directeur qui décida de jouer sur la sensibilité des jeunes parents.

 **\- Un enfant de Mangemorts !**

 **\- Et il est hors de question que... que cet** ** _enfant_** **,** cracha la femme de James en jetant ses cheveux roux derrière son épaule, **s'approche de mon Grégory chéri.**

 **\- James, Lily, écoutez-moi.** Les interrompis Dumbledore en les fusillant du regard. **Je ne vous demande pas de l'aimer mais juste de vous en occuper un minimum et de l'éduquer pour qu'il devienne un parfait petit soldat de la Lumière.**

 **\- Mais...** Commença James furieux.

 **\- Au cas ù vous ne l'auriez pas senti, ce gosse est puissant et le sera encore plus en grandissant,** siffla Dumbledore en le coupant, l'éternelle étincelle de ses yeux complètement disparue. **Il serait un puissant atout. Il ne sera qu'un piont entre nos mains et avec lui nous pourrons nous permettre la victoire ! De plus l'impact que cela aura sur son père sera non négligeable.**

 **\- Et la mère ?** S'enquit Lily toujours pas convaincue.

 **\- Nous ne savons pas qui elle est.** Soupira le vieux. **Même Tom l'ignore.**

Puis, sous le regard transperçant de leur chef et mentor, le couple Potter finit par céder de mauvaise grâce. Les trois adultes lancèrent plusieurs sorts de hauts niveaux pour changer l'apparence du bébé avec quelques gouttes de sang de ses nouveaux parents. Ils décidèrent ensuite de l'appeler Harry.

Ce fut ainsi que _naquit_ Harry Potter, jumeau de Grégory Potter et fils cadet de l'Ancienne et Grande Famille Potter.


	2. Rage

**Hello les gens ! Je dois dire que je suis assez surprise que cette fiction ait suscité autant d'attention. Pas qu je m'en plaigne bien évidemment mais je ne m'y attendais as le moins du monde.**

 **luna park :** **Coucou ! Merci pour ta review pour ce qui est du mélange de Harry Potter et Tokyo Ghoul j'ai moi-même encore quelques doutes mais je verrais ce que ça donne et espère que ça te plaira ^^**

 **DidiineOokami :** **Hey ! Ouah, je suis contente que cette histoire te rende aussi enthousiaste mais il est en tout cas hors de question de je te spoil (même un peu), lis et tu verras XD**

 **Lilas Chupa :** **Merci pour ta review Lil's ! (je peux t'appeler comme ça ?_?) Et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ^w^**

 **LolitaUp** **: Coucou ! Je suis contente que le bashing Dumby et Potty te plaise, j'adore aussi les fictions où ils sont tous des salops et manipulateurs, c'est super jouissant quand Harry leur explose la tronche plus tard ! Bref. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire mais je ne répondrais pas à tes questions, tu n'as qu'à lire XD Merci pour ta review !**

 **Voilà ! Je vous préviens de suite, la parution des chapitres ne sera absolument pas régulière, je suis bien trop flemmarde et trop mal organisée opur ça. Donc je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **9 ans après l'adoption d'Harry**_

Il se baladait tranquillement dans les bas quartier de Londres, la tête haute et la démarche féline. Les gens s'écartaient pour le laisser passer ou s'enfuyait à son approche. Son aura de puissance les faisait trembler et sa réputation avait déjà fait le tour de la ville voir même un peu partout dans le pays. Personne ne voulait être sur son chemin. Et il adorait ça, se sentir puissant était tellement grisant. Savoir que leurs vies étaient aussi fragiles qu'une brindilles entre ses doigts. Tellement excitant...

son ricanement s'éleva dans le froid de la nuit faisant frissonner ceux qui l'entendait.

Un peu plus loin, un groupe d'ombres souriaient avec amusement. Il arrivait.

 _ **Au Manoir Potter**_

Le petit Harry de dix ans escalada le mur de manoir pour pénétrer dans sa chambre par la fenêtre ouverte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer que des coups furieux se firent entendre derrière la porte. Le petit bonhomme ouvrit des livres sur le tapis d'un geste de la main pour donner l'impression qu'il lisait et ouvrit la porte pour recevoir un coup de poing. Le petit brun aux yeux verts s'effondra sur le sol de sa chambre alors que James Potter entrait dans le pièce en le fusillant du regard.

 **\- Ça fait deux minutes que je frappe à ta porte ! Comment oses-tu me faire attendre misérable ingrat ?**

 **\- Je...** Commença le petit garçon.

 **\- Tais-toi imbécile !** Rugit l'auror en envoyant son pied dans le ventre de l'enfant.

Ce dernier percuta le mus sous la force du coup mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche malgré la douleur. Il avait l'habitude maintenant. Cela sembla agacer James qui l'attrapa par la gorge et le souleva du sol.

 **\- Un elfe t'apportera ton repas.** Cracha-t-il. **Je t'interdis de sortir de cette chambre.**

Sans attendre de réponse, le patriarche Potter le lâcha et le laissa tomber brutalement par terre avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Harry ne e redressa que lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis caractéristique d'un sort de scellement sur sa porte. Il était encore enfermé dans sa chambre. Comme depuis toujours d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais été autorisé à sortir de la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre et seuls les elfes de maison s'occupaient de lui et lui apportaient de quoi se divertir. C'était eux qui lui avaient appris à lire et des amis qu'il avait rencontré dehors lui avaient appris à écrire. Seul dans sa chambre, il passait le temps en s'exerçant à la magie. Parfois James Potter passait dans sa chambre pour le rabaisser et le frapper des fois jusqu'à le laisser quasiment pour mort. Harry n'avait vu la femme de l'auror que deux ou trois fois et à chaque fois il n'avait eu le droit qu'à des regards méprisants et quelques gifles pour faire bonne figure. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents le haïssaient à ce point mais il avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre, il se demandait souvent pourquoi il était encore en vie si il était si peu désiré dans ce monde. Mais la réponse à cette question lui importait peu, il voulait à présent juste se venger.

Il lécha le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue et un rire sinistre lui échappa.

 **\- Je les tuerai...** Murmura-t-il.

Son rire cristallin résonna dans la chambre vide.

 **\- Je les mangerai...**

Une lueur rouge brilla dans les yeux émeraudes teintés de folie du petit garçon.

Oui, un jour il se vengera et les Potter mourront.

Et ce jour-là, il sera libre...

* * *

 **Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Oui je sais, toujours aucune trace de Tokyo Ghoul. Et en plus ce chapitre est très court ! Mais vous savez la patience est une vertu ^_-**

 **Sinon, ça vous a plu au moins un peu ? J'ai droit à un pitit câlin ?_?**


	3. Découverte

**Hellooooooo les gens ! Alors cette rentrée ? Tout c'est bien passé pour tout le monde j'espère ! Alors j'ai une chose à vous dire c'est MERCI ! Parce que j'ai eu 14 review pour seulement deux chapitres extrêmement courts. Ça peut paraître peut mais ça me fait réellement plaisir. Donc voilà.**

 **Je ne pensais pas qu'un Xover Harry Potter x Tokyo Ghoul aurait autant de succès mais j'en suis absolument ra-vie ! =3**

 **DidiineOokami :** **Ah oui effectivement je n'avais pas fait attention ^^' Quelle erreur ! Evidemment qu'il va se venger ! Niark niark niark... Et voici donc la suite. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **LolitaUp** **: Hello ! Merci pour le câlin ! Ça remonte vachement le morale tout de même ^_- Oooooooh mais je ne spoil jamais mes histoires voyons. Je ne répond pas aux questions sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Tu n'as qu'à lire ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **Coton-de-Loup** **: Merci beaucoup pour la review et voici la suite ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.** **Ça te dérange si je te tutoies ? Tu peux dire oui hein ! Par contre juste tutoies moi quelle que soit ta réponse je me sens vieille sinon T_T**

 **Arcklance** **: Hey ! Alors merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! J'ai moi aussi commencé avec l'anime de Tokyo Ghoul et franchement je ne te conseillerai pas le manga, personnellement je n'ai pas du tout aimé la façon dont c'était dessiné ^^' Mais sinon, j'ai adoré l'idée des ghoules qui mangent les humains et j'avais trouvé qu'il n'y avait pas assez de Xover avec Harry Potter. Par contre je ne pense pas vraiment suivre l'histoire de l'anime, j'espère que ça ne te déçoit pas trop et que continueras à lire ^_-**

 **JiimaNr** **: Salut ! Eh ben, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça ^^ Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication. Je préfère ne pas en donner parce que généralement je ne tiens jamais longtemps mes promesses de publications ^^' Donc ça sera dès que je peux ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Lilas Chupa** **: Coucou ! Et ouiiiiii ! Notre petit Ryry est déjà une ghoule ! Je trouvais ça cool ^w^ Merci pour ta review Lil's !**

 **luna park** **: Exactement ! Mais tu auras tes réponses en lisant ^_- Merci pour ta review !**

 **The Fanfictionner** **: Bonjoooour ! Merci pour ta review ! Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais bon... C'est comme ça ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et espère que ça continuera ! XD**

 **GUY J** **: Coucou ! Voici le chapitre suivant ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^_-**

 **CrazyWizard** **: Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction. Et je suis comme toi j'adore les badassHarry surtout si c'est un BashingDumby et Potty ! Je trouve que c'est vraiment la classe *w***

 **Et voilà, je vous laisse maintenant lire ce petit chapitre !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Le soir même, Harry ferma l'énorme grimoire qu'il venait de finir de lire et sauta de son lit avec empressement pour enfiler ses chaussures. Aujourd'hui encore il avait appris une multitude de sorts. Bien sûr il n'arrivait pas à tous les exécuter, certains demandaient trop de puissance, mais au moins il avait la connaissance. La connaissance était l'arme la plus puissante.

Enfin pour le moment c'était surtout les rituels qui lui posaient quelques problèmes, il avait encore un peu de mal avec les runes et l'elfique. Mais déjà il savait qu'il était particulièrement puissant et instruit pour un enfant de dix ans. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner autant qu'il le voulait à cause des barrières du Manoir qui détectaient la moindre parcelle de magie noire et lorsqu'un peu trop de magie était utilisée. Mais au moins il accumulait les connaissances, il trouvera bien un moment où il pourra s'entraîner.

Mais pour l'instant il devait d'abord sortir de cette chambre, ses amis l'attendait et à cette heure-ci il était sûr que James et encore moins Lily ne viendraient dans sa chambre. Harry passa par dessus le rebord de sa fenêtre et s'aida des pierres et du liège sur le mur pour descendre jusqu'au sol où il atterrit sans le moinder bruit. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers le chemin qui menait à la ville lorsque soudain, alors qu'il passait devant une fenêtre ouverte du rez-de-chaussée, un bruit l'alerta et il eut juste le temps de se jeter par terre que la lumière s'alluma. Il entendit les pas de plusieurs personnes entrer et décida de ne pas bouger et d'écouter lorsqu'il reconnu la voix du vieux singe.

 **\- Alors mes enfants, comment se porte le petit Grégory ?**

 **\- Il se porte comme un charme Albus.** Répondit James au vieux rabougris. **Aujourd'hui nous avons joué au Quiddich, Sirius lui a offert son premier balais.**

 **\- Et au niveau de son entrainement ?**

 **\- Mon petit bébé a réussi à lancer un** _ **Wingardium Leviosa**_ **et un** _ **Locomotor**_ **!** S'exclama Lily à la place de son mari. **Il a même partiellement réussi un** _ **Accio**_ **!**

 **\- Bien, bien.** Félicita le directeur de Poudlard. **Ce petit semble avoir du potentiel.**

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel les trois sorciers s'assirent sur les fauteuils et prirent un verre que leur apportait un elfe de maison. Ce fut la vieille bique qui reprit la parole en premier.

 **\- Et comment cela se passe-t-il avec l'autre ?**

Le silence dans la pièce se fit pesant et Harry, toujours caché sous la fenêtre, se demanda de qui ils pouvaient bien parler. James brisa le silence pour dire d'une voix sèche :

 **\- Ce petit n'est vraiment qu'un bon à rien. Ce matin encore il m'a ouvertement manqué de respect, j'ai dû l'enfermer dans sa chambre.**

 **\- Encore une fois ?**

 **\- Ce petit monstre ne mérite pas de vivre, je vous avais dis que l'adopter était une mauvaise idée.** Siffla la rousse avec dégoût. **Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour gagner la guerre qui arrive, nous avons Grégory.**

 **\- Et puis un Mangemort de moins ne fera de mal à personne.** L'appuya son mari en espérant qu'Albus changerai d'avis à ce sujet.

Harry grogna en comprenant que les adultes parlaient de lui. Il ne lui avait même pas manqué de respect d'abord et il était de toute façon _toujours_ enfermé dans cette chambre. Et puis il n'était pas un monstre ! Enfin si... Mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir.

 **\- Hum...** Sembla réfléchir Dumbledore avant de soupirer avec irritation. **C'est bien dommage, ça aurait été un pion bien utile ce petit. Mais bon nous n'avons pas besoin de gamins désobéissants. Et bien nous n'avons plus le choix il semblerai. Il va falloir s'en débarrasser rapidement.**

 **\- Bien.** Assura rapidement James avec un sourire dans la voix. **Je m'occuperait de ce petit imbécile demain aux premières heures.**

Ils continuèrent ensuite de parler de la situation actuelle du monde sorcier sans se douter une seconde que l'objet de leur précédente discussion avait tout entendu. Ce dernier regagna rapidement sa chambre et s'assit sur le plancher de celle-ci pour réfléchir.

Bon, il avait appris que les Potter n'étaient pas véritablement ses parents et que, même si il le savait déjà, sa vie lui importait peu. Ils avaient même été heureux de enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de lui. En y repensant ça ne lui faisait pas grand chose. C'était comme si il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui. Et puis c'était pas comme si il les portait dans son cœur non plus. Pour le reste il n'avait qu'à partir avant que James ne cherche à le tuer. Harry se releva et se plaça au centre de la petite pièce. Il avait donc encore quelques heures devant lui puisque l'auror avait dit vouloir faire ça à l'aube. Mais il ne comptait pas s'éterniser ici.

 **\- Dobby !** Appela-t-il.

Aussitôt un petit elfe de maison apparut et le fixa de ses yeux de la taille d'une balle de tennis.

 **\- Le petit maître Harry a appelé Dobby petit maître monsieur ?** Demanda le petit être de sa petite voix fluette.

 **\- Oui Dobby. Pourrais-tu me trouver un sac sans fond dans lequel tu mettras toutes mes affaires et tous mes livres ainsi qu'une bourse de gallions s'il te plaît ?** Harry s'arrêta et eut une idée folle. Après tout, il était sûr que les elfes ne le répéteraient pas aux Potter. **Pourrais-tu également faire une copie de tous les livres de la bibliothèque des Potter et les mettre aussi dans le sac ?**

 **\- Tous les livres de la bibliothèque maître Harry ?!** S'étrangla l'elfe d'une voix aiguë

 **\- Oui.** Trancha le brun avant de reprendre plus doucement. **Mais fais-toi aider par d'autres elfes, je t'interdis de trop te fatiguer. Tout dois être près une heure avant le lever du soleil.**

 **\- Bien petit maître Harry monsieur.** Dobby s'inclina et disparu laissant Harry seul dans sa chambre.

Harry attendit et se mit à réfléchir de nouveau. Il n'avait peut être que dix ans mais il savait déjà parfaitement comment il allait se débrouiller, il avait pas mal de contact en ville grâce à ses nombreuses excursions nocturnes. Et puis cette année il avait fini de perfectionner son déguisement. Sachant que les elfes mettraient bien plusieurs heures pour faire ce qu'il leur avait demandé, le petit brun décida de se coucher pour dormir un peu. Autant être le plus en forme possible, c'était toujours utile.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààà ! Fin du second chapitre de "Mauvaise Réputation"**

 **Des verdicts ? Des reviews ? Des câlins ? XD**


	4. Fugue

**Coucou ! Et voilà la suite ! Je suis contente que cette histoire plaise autant je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça en vrai ^^**

 **Morgan-245** **: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fiction t'intéresse et j'espère que ça continuera ! ^w^**

 **CrazyWizard** **: Hey ! Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser notre pauvre Ryry pourrir avec les Potter ! ^^ Merci pour ta review !**

 **luna park** **: Salut ! En fait non, les Potter n'ont pas menti. En fait ils ne savent pas que Harry a réussi à amasser pas mal de connaissances. Pour eux il est tellement insignifiant que le fait qu'il soit intelligent et plus puissant que leur précieux fils leur est inconcevable. Tu vois le truc ? Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! =3**

 **Arcklance :** **Coucou ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, cet anime est vraiment intéressant de ce point de vue là ! Et sinon merci pour tes encouragements et voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi XD**

 **Lila Chupa :** **Salut Lil's ! Je te laisse voir la suite par toi même ^^ Merci pour ta review !**

 **Sousie :** **Merci !**

 **JiimaNr** **: Hey ! Mais de rien, merci à toi de me laisser des review. Ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, avec moi le petit Ryry risque bien d'être badass. C'est dommage n'est-ce pas ? *w***

 **Coton-de-Loup** **: Coucou ! Haha ! D'accord, d'accord je te tutoies X'D Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire. Merci et t'inquiète, je comprend parfaitement, déjà tu as pris la peine d'écrire quelque chose ^_-**

 **LolitaUp** **: Salut ! Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, les Potter doivent souffrir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Mais laissons faire notre petit Ryry... Niark niark niark ! Hurm... Merci pour ta review ^^**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Six heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par Dobby qui lui tendit une petite sacoche en lui expliquant qu'ils lui avaient rajouté quelques vivres pour l'aider les premiers jours. Harry appela alors tous les elfes de maison du manoir et les remercia chaleureusement pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui durant toutes ces années. En effet, les petites créatures avaient été les seules à s'occuper du petit garçon aux yeux verts parce que les Potter refusaient de perdre leur temps pour une chose aussi insignifiante que lui. Bien que gênés, les elfes acceptèrent les remerciements de leur petit maître et certains pleurèrent de le voir partir. Ils l'avaient élevés eux-mêmes aussi était-il normal qu'il soient chagrinés de son départ.

Quand plus aucun elfe ne fut dans sa chambre, Harry s'apprêtait à s'échapper de nouveau par sa fenêtre mais s'arrêta brusquement. Une idée géniale venait d'émerger dans son esprit.

 **\- Oh ! Mais quel malpoli je suis,** ricana-t-il, **je n'allais tout de même pas partir sans dire au revoir à ma _chère famille_.**

Il fit demi-tour et posa sa main sur le bois de la porte pour y insuffler sa magie et briser le scellé qu'avait apposé Mr Potter. Le garçon eut un sourire ravi en entendant un léger déclic lui confirmant qu'il avait réussi. L'avantage que sa les Potter pense qu'il ne soit pas plus puissant qu'un cracmol était que du coup ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt d'utiliser des sorts trop puissants pour l'enfermer. Ainsi il pouvait s'échapper facilement. C'est ainsi qu'Harry put déambuler tranquillement dans le grand manoir. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une porte de bois sombre sur laquelle se trouvait une porte de bois sombre sur laquelle était gravé en lettres d'or " **Grégory Potter** ". Harry entra silencieusement dans la chambre et s'avança en direction du lit où était affalé un garçon roux de son âge.

Il l'observa quelques instants avant de se décider à le réveiller en voyant que le dormeur n'avait même pas senti sa présence. Il le secoua mais le jeune Potter ne fit que se retourner pour continuer à dormir et ronfler comme un bienheureux. Et c'était ça le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier que désignait la Prophétie du Vieux Fou pour vaincre Voldemort ? Oui il y a plein de majuscules, mais c'est pour mieux souligner l'immense ironie de cette phrase. Un ricanement lui échappa puis il décida qu'il en avait assez. C'est pourquoi le petit roux se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que...** Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en avisant la présence de son frère adoptif. **T'es qui toi ?**

 **\- Oh mon frère, tu me fends le cœur...** Répondit Harry en ouvrant les bras de façon théâtrale. **Ne te souviens-tu donc pas de moi ?**

 **\- Mon frère ?** S'étonna le jeune Grégory Potter surpris.

Harry offrit un sourire tordu et moqueur au roux avant de soulever une mèche de cheveux de son front pour dévoiler sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

 **\- Oh.** Fut la seule réaction de Grégory lorsque enfin il se souvint. **Harry.** Il fronça les sourcils. **Mais que fais-tu dans** _ **ma**_ **chambre ?**

 **\- Veuillez m'excuser votre majesté.** Ironisa le petit brun alors que l'émeraude de son œil droit s'assombrissait jusqu'à devenir noir tandis que son iris devenait rouge sang.

Grégory apeuré, recula précipitamment dans son lit dans la veine tentative de s'éloigner de cet œil effrayant alors qu'Harry s'approchait lentement de lui. Lorsqu'il fut assis à côté du petit corps tremblant du jeune Potter, il commença à lui caresser le bras du bout des doigts sans le lâcher des yeux. Grégory émit un petit son étranglé sous la frayeur mais ne tenta pas de retirer son bras par peur de la réaction de la créature en face de lui.

 **\- Mais je suis venu te dire au revoir mon très cher frère.** Susurra-t-il alors que son sourire devenait carnassier

 **\- Au... re... revoir...** Il tenta de retirer son membre le plus lentement possible mais la main d'Harry serra son avant-bras avec une force surprenante l'empêchant de se dégager.

 **\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai préparé une surprise pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais m'oublier.** Harry lui fit un grand sourire plein de dents qui ne rassura absolument pas l'autre garçon.

 **\- Et qu'est... qu'est-ce que tu... tu vas me fai... faire ?** Bégaya ce dernier effrayé et en même temps hypnotisé par la voix et les yeux du brun malgré lui.

 **\- Et bien...** Continua Harry sur le même ton. **Je vais te manger.**

Il avait dit ça tellement tranquillement que Grégory mit du temps avant de comprendre le sens de cette dernière phrase. Mais quand l'information atteignit finalement son cerveau paralysé par la peur, Harry avait déjà enfoncé profondément ses dents dans le bras à sa portée.

 **\- QU... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !** Hurla-t-il sous la douleur lancinante qui lui traversa le corps.

Harry rejeta soudainement la tête en arrière et cracha le morceau de chair qu'il avait dans la bouche avec dégoût. Puis il sortit de la chambre du Survivant pour rejoindre la sienne. Et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il disparut par la fenêtre avec le sac que lui avait préparé les elfes.

Lorsque James et Lily Potter déboulèrent dans la chambre de leur fils adoré, il le retrouvèrent à hurler sur son lit en se tenant le bras gauche en sang.

Harry, lui, était déjà loin.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Et donc, le verdict ?**

 **Gros câlin à l'auteure ! BBBP à mes petits lamasticornes tout poilus ! ^_-**


	5. Retrouver des amis

**C'est un nouveau chapitre ! Nouveau chapitre ! Nouveau chapitre !  
C'est un nouveau chapitre ! Nouveau chapiiiiiiiiiiitreeeeeuh ! (Sur l'air de _Qui a peur du grand méchant loup_ )**

 **CrazyWizard : Hi ! Et oui c'est une demi-goule ! Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais j'aime bien comme ça ^^' malheureusement pour vous. Merci pour ta review !**

 **LolitaUp : Hello ! Ta review m'a bien fait rire, je te remercie pour ça XD Et non, si il ne lui a pas arraché le bras entier c'est peut être parce qu'il y a une raison... ^w^ Merci pour ta review !**

 **Faii269 : Coucou ! Je sais, je sais c'est cours, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit ^^' Mais au moins il y a des chapitres, aussi courts soient-ils ! Merci pour ta review aussi courte soit-elle ^_-**

 **luna park : Hey ! Tu sais que tu es une petite rigolote toi ! XD J'ai fait part de ton compliment à notre Ryry. Sache qu'il a beaucoup apprécié. Merci pour ta review ! **

**Lilou40 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et j'espère que les chapitres qui vont suivre te plairont tout autant ^^**

 **Lilas Chupa : Salut ! Tu es diabolique Lil's *w* Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas. Merci pour ta review !**

 **Coton-de-Loup : Ahah ! Je ne fais pas de commentaire parce que regarde, je publie ce chapitre alors qu'il est exactement 23h 10 ! Au moins nous sommes deux à creuser des poches sombres sous nos si beaux yeux ! X'D Bref. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu essaieras encore une fois d'écrire un truc cool pour ce chapitre ^_-**

 **Arcklange : Bonsoir (ou bonjour) ! Merci pour ta review ! Enfin pour les deux d'ailleurs puisque tu as répondu à ta question toute seule XD Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise et vraiment merci pour tes encouraements ça fait plaisir ^w^**

 **Merciiiiiii beaucoup à tous !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Harry s'enfonça dans les ombres et alors que la fin de la nuit approchait, son sourire satisfait n'avait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir Potter. La tête de Grégory lorsqu'il l'avait mordu avait vraiment été mémorable. Et puis une morsure était toujours utile. Un ricanement moqueur lui échappa et celui-ci devint plus grave alors qu'il se transformait. Sa silhouette s'agrandit et il rabattit sa capuche de sorte que l'on apercevait de lui plus que la lueur inquiétante de ses yeux et son sourire tordu. Il avait mis du temps à perfectionner son déguisement mais il y était finalement avec succès. Pouvoir se déguiser de manière à ce qu'il soit impossible de le reconnaître était tout de même un atout non négligeable. Surtout quand on était en fuite. Et puis Harry avait toujours été particulièrement doué en métamorphose, bien qu'il soit doué dans toutes matières confondues, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? En tout cas ce n'était pas la modestie qui l'étouffait.

Il pris quelques minutes pour traverser le dernier quartier qui le séparait de sa destination. Le fait que tous ceux qui croisaient sa route s'éloigne de lui dès qu'il approchait l'amusait grandement. Ce fut donc avec son éternel rictus amusé qu'il entra dans le pub au fond de la rue où il devait retrouver ses amis. Celui-ci était plein à craquer mais on pouvait tout de même apercevoir dans un coin d'ombre un groupe de jeunes attablés autour d'une table dont les buveurs évitaient de s'approcher le plus possible. Harry les rejoignit et s'assit avec eux sans la moindre hésitation sous les regards apeurés des humains. Il renifla avec mépris devant les sourires amusés de ses amis.

 **\- Ben alors ?** Ricana l'un d'entre eux. **Le petit Ryry a fugué de chez Papa et Maman ?**

 **\- Ta gueule Yakumo.** Grommela le susnommé.

 **\- Calme Ry-chan.** Intervint un jeune homme brun tatoué et percé de partout. **Tu sais bien que Ku-chan essaye seulement d'être intéressant.**

 **- _Ku-chan_ t'emmerde le punk !**

 **\- Que de vulgarités.** Fit un autre jeune homme en remettant sa mèche violette en place. **Vous manquez définitivement de classe.**

Yakumo Omori se tourna violemment en direction de celui qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche et se préparait à l'incendier mais le plus vieux du groupe prit la parole en s'adressant au jeune sorcier, détournant l'attention de tous.

 **\- C'est définitif cette fois ?** Demanda Renji en le fixant de ses yeux gris impassibles.

Harry hocha la tête et leur expliqua ce qu'il avait appris dans la soirée en écoutant une conversation des Potter. Le groupe l'écouta attentivement sans jamais l'interrompre. Lorsque l'explication fut finit et qu'ils analysaient ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre Harry se tourna vers le tatoué pour lui demander l'asile.

 **\- Bien sûr Ry-chan, tu es toujours le bienvenu chez moi.**

 **\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.** Grogna le fugueur en fusillant son ami du regard.

Mais il reçut pour seule réponse un micro sourire narquois qui l'irrita plus qu'autre chose.

 **\- Au fait mec !** S'exclama un roux à lunettes du nom de Nishio Nishiki. **T'as quel âge cette fois ?**

Les amis du petit garçon ne connaissaient en effet pas le véritable âge de ce dernier. Et il ne comptait pas leur dire avant au moins ses 17 ans. Il n'allait tout de même pas leur annoncer qu'ils traînaient avec un gamin de même pas 10 ans ! Ils ne l'accepteraient plus.

 **\- Là j'ai entre 16 et 17 ans.**

Tous hochèrent la tête et se turent. Ils avaient tous appris avec le temps que Harry ne comptait pas leur montrer sa véritable apparence même si il leur faisait entièrement confiance. Il leur avait volontiers avoué l'existence du monde des sorciers et les y avait même emmenés plusieurs fois mais Harry pouvait être aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à faire cracher le morceau au gamin et avait fini par abandonner. Après tout ils avaient chacun leurs secrets.

 **\- Et que comptes-tu faire à présent ?** S'enquit Renji.

 **\- Demain je passerai à la banque des sorciers pour savoir qui sont mes parents et si j'ai un quelconque héritage. Et après...** Il haussa les épaules, **ben profiter de ma nouvelle liberté je suppose.**

Ses amis hochèrent la tête et Harry fronça les sourcils en avisant le sourire narquois de Yakumo. Il gronda pour le mettre en garde parce qu'il était clair que l'abruti s'apprêtait à dire une bêtise. Mais la menace sous-jacente du plus n'intimida pas le moins du monde et il ouvrit la bouche pour...

 **\- Bon vous avez fini de parler ?** S'exclama alors soudainement la fille aux cheveux violets à la droite d'Harry en prenant la parole pour la première fois. **On peut aller manger ?**

 **\- Mais tu viens de manger...** Soupira Nishiki.

 **\- Et alors !?** S'emporta Lize. **J'ai faim !**

Elle se leva et sortit du bar sans même regarder si les garçons la suivaient ou non. Ceux-ci soupirèrent de concert mais finirent par la suivre avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Seul l'autre aux cheveux violets, Shû Tsukiyama, semblait réellement ravi. C'est qu'il avait bien envie d'un petit digestif lui aussi.

Harry marchait aux côtés d'un Uta exaspéré et ricana aux marmonnements de son ami.

 **\- Une vraie morfale cette nana...**

* * *

 **Et finit pour ce chapitre ! Je n'en suis pas peu fière ^w^  
Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Suis-je digne d'un pitit câlin quand même ? ToT**

 **BBBP mes petits navets transgéniques en sucre doux ! ^_-**


	6. Héritage

**Salut tout le monde ! Je vous publie en ce beau jour de Novembre le sixième chapitre de cette fiction ^^**

 **Lilou40 :** **Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et puisque tu ne connais Tokyo Ghoul ? Ben si jamais il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas n'hésite pas alors. Ou alors tu peux toujours regarder l'anime ! *w***

 **Lilas Chupa :** **Hey Lil's ! Ooh ne t'inquiète pas ma petite, Grégory Potter en gardera le souvenir. Et puis je n'ai jamais dit que Ryry en avait fini avec lui et le couple Potter. Niark niark niark XD Quand à savoir si je vais suivre l'histoire de Tokyo Ghoul... ben à force tu devrais savoir que je ne donne pas ce genre d'indication dans les réponses aux review. Lis et tu verras bien ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **Didiine Ookami** **: Hello ! Nihi ! Et oui, Uta ne pouvais pas rester dans l'ombre trop longtemps. Il est bien trop beau pour ça ! *p* Oh et Ryry me fait te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, il ne risque pas d'avoir une intoxication alimentaire grâce à sa magie mais aussi parce qu'il n'a rien avalé du tout. Il n'est pas fou pour manger une horreur pareille ! ^_- Pour le reste, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : tu verras ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **Arcklance : Hey ! Et oui, Ryry a de bien mauvaises fréquentations. Le pauvre XD Et attention je vais te spoiler un peu... Euh, je peux ? Si oui je te le dirais au prochain chapitre ^^ Sinon ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore Uta aussi, il est tellement bôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô ! *p*Et pour le reste de tes questions, et bien à force tu devrais savoir maintenant que je réponds toujours la même chose : lis et tu auras peut être la réponse. En tout cas merci pour ta review !**

 **Ghoul no Hime :** **Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je ne suis pas si vieille. Je peux en faire de même (je le fais déjà mais si tu veux que je passe au vouvoiement il n'y a pas de problème). Et donc voilà la suite !**

 **Bon et maintenant...**

 **BONNE LECTURE ! ^_-**

* * *

 **VI. Héritage ?**

Harry poussa un long, très long soupir. Il ne pouvait pas se dépêcher un peu ?

 **\- Uta !** Gronda-t-il au moins pour la dixième depuis le début de la journée, frustré.

L'interpellé releva la tête de l'affiche qu'il observait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

 **\- Ry-chan.** Se contenta-t-il de répondre légèrement moqueur.

 **\- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi !**

 **\- Mais Ry-chan regarde cette horreur !** Protesta Uta en pointant l'article sur les mangemorts où figurait une photos de ces derniers. **Il n'y a aucune classe là-dedans.**

Harry aurait rigolé à la moue indignée de son ami si il n'était pas aussi pressé de partir de l'allée sorcière. Si ils traînaient trop dans cet endroit ils pourraient avoir des ennuis et il avait de plus en plus envie de faire un carnage. En effet tous les passants les regardaient bizarrement pour certains et avec dégoût pour d'autres. Pas qu'il en ait véritablement quelque chose à faire mais se faire dévisager non-stop, surtout par des humains qu'ils soient sorcier sou non, avait tendance à l'agacer prodigieusement.

Et puis il commençait à avoir faim. Bien qu'il sache assez bien contrôler ses instincts, il pouvait avoir tout le self contrôle du monde la faim et la colère ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Rien que de penser à manger le fit gronder d'impatience et d'envie, attirant sur lui le regard d'Uta. Ce dernier compris alors que son ami commençait réellement à être à bout et lâcha enfin l'affiche des yeux pour le rejoindre.

 **\- Moi je ferai de** _ **vraies**_ **œuvres d'art...** Grommela Uta en boudant légèrement.

 **\- Et je t'aiderai à ouvrir ton magasin de masques mais pour l'instant, on bouge.** Trancha Harry de mauvaise humeur.

Le punk continua à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante sous le regard exaspéré du plus jeune. Mais quoi ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les masques des mangemorts n'avaient absolument aucune originalité. Et les sorciers osaient avoir peur de... de _ça_? Il en était indigné.

Harry aurait été amusé de la scène d'Uta en temps normal mais là il avait la dalle et il était de mauvaise humeur. Il devait en finir rapidement avec cette histoire et se barrer de cette allée emplie de casse-croûte sur pattes. Un nouveau grognement lui échappa et son œil droit le brûla le faisant accélérer le pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant l'entrée de Gringotts il salua les gardes d'un signe de tête poli qui lui fut rendu avant d'entrer dans la banque. Une fois à l'intérieur le jeune sorcier ne s'attarda pas sur l'impressionnante architecture pour se diriger immédiatement à l'un des guichet sous l'œil morne du tatoué derrière lui.

 **\- Bonjour Maître gobelin. J'aimerais obtenir un entretien privé s'il vous plaît.**

Surpris par le ton poli de son client, la créature releva la tête pour l'observer avant d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

 **\- Bonjour.** Répondit-il enfin d'une voix rocailleuse. **Il n'est pas courant de voir des gens tels vous par ici.**

 **\- Rares sont ceux qui ont connaissance de notre existence même.** Affirma Harry avec un léger sourire narquois bien que tendu.

 **\- Bien sûr. Votre nom je vous pris.**

 **\- Harry James Potter.**

Les yeux du guichetier s'arrondirent de manière imperceptible alors qu'il les fixait de nouveau.

 **\- Savez-vous que votre famille vous recherche Mr Potter ?**

 **\- Je m'en doutais.** Soupira le brun aux yeux verts. **Mais auriez-vous l'amabilité de ne pas divulguer mon passage dans votre banque ?**

Le gobelin ne répondit pas et se contenta de se pencher vers un de ses congénères derrière lui pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Les deux goules se tendirent, prêtes à prendre la fuite si la créature avait fait signaler leur présence mais grâce à leur ouïe sur développée ils entendirent ce qui fut dit et se détendirent doucement.

 **\- Dularg va vous conduire au bureau de l'un de nos banquiers qui pourra s'occuper de vous.** Expliqua le guichetier en se redressant sur son siège. **Passez une bonne journée Mr Potter.**

 **\- Bonne journée à vous Maître gobelin.** Répondit Harry poliment avant de suivre le susnommé Dularg dans le labyrinthe des couloirs de Gringotts.

Après quelques minutes à marcher le long d'interminables couloirs et à tourner dans tous les sens, leur guide les fit s'arrêter devant l'une des portes semblables aux milliards d'autres devant lesquelles ils étaient passés. Sauf que lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de cette dernière, ils eurent l'impression de traverser un rideau d'eau et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Harry remarqua la présence d'une espèce de bouclier autour de chaque porte.

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce bouclier ne fais qu'annuler tous les sortilèges d'apparences seulement le temps de votre entretien.** Les rassura leur accompagnateur. **Cette seconde sécurité permet d'éviter les fraudes qui nous auraient échappé à l'entrée.**

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête mais un hoquet de stupeur le fit se retourner en direction de son ami habituellement discret et impassible. Uta le fixait avec des yeux arrondis par la stupeur et il semblait plus grand. Harry fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Harry...** Souffla la goule rasée. **Mais tu as quel âge ?**

Le garçon jura comme un charretier en comprenant que le bouclier avait fait sauter son déguisement et que donc Uta voyait sa véritable apparence.

 **\- 9 ans.** Soupira-t-il finalement. Il l'avait vu, inutile de lui cacher.

Résigné il attendit la réaction du plus vieux avec une légère appréhension mais contre attente Uta se contenta de ricaner et de l'observer de haut en bas avec un sourire moqueur.

 **\- Et bien,** se moqua le punk en lui tapotant la tête, **tu caches bien ton jeu** _ **gamin**_ **.**

Harry grogna et frappa la main de son ami avant de se retourner vers le gobelin qui attendait patiemment à côté de la porte. Même si il semblait agacé et toujours aussi frustré par la faim, Harry était intérieurement soulagé de la façon dont Uta l'avait pris.

Voyant qu'ils avaient fini, Dularg toqua trois coups avant de leur ouvrir la porte pour les laisser passer. Les deux jeunes hommes remercièrent leur guide avant de pénétrer dans le bureau. Un gobelin les attendaient visiblement, assit sur un énorme fauteuil qui paraissait extrêmement confortable.

 **\- Bonjour Mr Potter.** Commença le gobelin en invitant ses nouveaux clients à s'asseoir. **Je suis Gripsec, que puis-je pour vous ?**

 **\- Bonjour Gripsec.** Salua le jeune goule d'un signe de tête. **J'ai appris il y a peu que les Potter m'avaient adopté. J'aimerai donc savoir qui est ma véritable famille et si j'ai un quelconque héritage.**

Le gobelin fronça les sourcils en entendant ce que venait de lui expliquer son client. Les Potter n'avaient jamais précisé avoir adopté leur deuxième enfant. Ils avaient juste annoncé sa naissance le 9 Novembre comme n'importe quel enfant. Or cela est contraire à la loi, ce qui signifiait que Lily et James Potter avaient eu recours à une adoption par le sang et la magie de façon illégale.  
Il reporta son attention dur les deux goules en face et expliqua la situation à Harry. Ce dernier ne montra aucune expression et plongea ses yeux d'un vert incroyable dans ceux noirs de la créature.

 **\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous êtes excité par la nouvelle ?** Demanda-t-il finalement.

 **\- Et bien, il se pourrait que, étant adopté de manière illégale, vous êtes tout à fait en droit de réclamer une assez grosse somme d'argent en guise de _dédommagement_. ** Expliqua Gripsec avec un sourire carnassier.

 **\- Vous ne portez pas les Potter dans votre cœur.** Constata Uta, parlant pour la première fois de l'entretien.

 **\- Ils font partis de nos plus gros clients mais ils sont méprisants et imbus d'eux-même à un point qui m'étonnera toujours.** Soupira le gobelin en hochant la tête.

 **\- Par une assez grosse somme d'argent vous voulez dire...**

 **\- Oh, un peu plus de 500 millions de gallions.** Répondit le gérant de comptes l'air de rien sous les yeux ahuris des deux autres créatures de la pièce. **Et si par le plus grand des hasards vous faîtes partie d'une Grande et Ancienne Famille Sorcière, l'amende pourrait augmenter sensiblement.**

Devant l'air satisfait de Gripsec et de si bonnes nouvelles, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire presque joyeusement pour la plus grande joie de Uta qui voyait enfin son ami se détendre un peu. Harry, lui était absolument ravi ! Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça mais il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être venu malgré le fait qu'il mourrait de faim.

Gripsec sortit une feuille d'un tiroir de son bureau et la posa juste devant son client avant de réciter une formule en latin qui fit changer la couleur du parchemin. Le futur ex-Potter observa la feuille désormais noire avec curiosité avant d'interroger le gobelin du regard.

 **\- Ceci,** commença ce dernier en pointant la feuille de sa griffe, **est une feuille d'héritage. Comme son nom l'indique, elle va nous permettre de déterminer vos origines. Il vous suffit de faire tomber trois gouttes de votre sang dessus.**

Harry acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait compris et fit ce qu'il lui avait été expliqué. Il se mordit le doigt et fit couler la quantité de sang demandée sur le papier. Celui-ci brilla un instant avant que des noms en lettres argentée n'apparaissent, formant un arbre généalogique.

Un sourire béat étira les lèvres de la demi-goule et hoquet surpris échappa au gobelin lorsqu'ils lurent ce qui était apparu. Uta ne compris pas trop les réactions des deux autres mais si Harry semblait heureux c'est que ça devait être une bonne chose.

Le punk soupira longuement. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose mais Harry avait intérêt à lui expliquer deux trois trucs sur le chemin du retour

* * *

 **YEAH ! Fini pour ce chapitre !  
Qu'en pensez-vous cette fois ? J'adore Uta. C'est l'homme de ma vie en fait ^w^**

 **BBBP à vous mes Lamasticornes adorés ! Un câlin ? *3***


	7. Réflexions profondes

**Coucou ! Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre ! Mais bon je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment, les partielles se rapprochent bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Et je ne suis vraiment pas assez organisée pour pouvoir publier régulièrement. Déjà que je n'y arrive même pas lorsque j'ai tout mon temps...**

 **Je m'excuse également parce que cette fois-ci je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à vos review, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre promis ! Je vous poste vraiment celui-là en quatrième vitesse et sachez que le prochain est déjà à moitié écrit ! (je ne sais pas vraiment si ça peut réellement faire plaisir de le savoir... ^^')**

 **Sinon un message général : merci à tous pour vos commentaires ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir ! Oui je sais, ce n'était pas sympas de couper à un moment pareil mais... qui a dit que j'étais sympas déjà ? XD On m'a beaucoup demandé à ce que le personnage de Uta soit plus présent. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Uta est mon personnage préféré et l'homme de ma vie BIEN SÛR qu'il va apparaître plus souvent que ça ! *p***

 **Et sur ce chers lecteurs bien aimés...  
**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **VII. Réflexions profondes**

Harry s'écroula avec un grognement sur le canapé déplié que Uta lui avait laissé avec mansuétude. La journée avait été assez riche en émotions. Et ce n'était pas la faim qui l'avait tiraillé toute le journée ou Uta avec ses questions incessantes qui l'avaient aidé. D'ailleurs pour se venger il n'avait fait que répondre le plus vaguement possible aux questions de son ami avant de disparaître pour aller se nourrir, laissant la curiosité du punk insatisfaite.

Un ricanement étouffé par l'oreiller lui échappa. Bien fait pour lui. Il était sûr qu'il avait fait exprès pour l'embêter en plus. En y repensant ça l'aurait bien amusé de voir la tête frustrée de Uta lorsqu'il avait disparu. Enfin ça aurait été le cas si il n'avait pas eu aussi faim.

Dans un soupire Harry reprit sa véritable apparence et lança un sort sur la porte qui l'avertirait si une autre personne que Uta passait la porte. Après tout ce dernier était déjà au courant de son âge , ça ne servait à rien de continuer à porter son déguisement en sa seule présence. Harry savait que le plus vieux respecterait son silence et ne dirait rien aux autres sans son accord. Et même si Uta s'était tué à lui répéter que même si ils seraient surpris, leurs amis continueraient à l'accepter malgré son jeune âge. Après tout il avait déjà plus de maturité que certains adultes. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque manque de confiance, il croyait en ses amis mais il ne souhaitait pas encore se dévoiler à eux.

Harry laissa ces pensées de côtés avec lassitude et se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Uta. Il avait déjà eu le temps de manger et de rentrer. Et il savait qu'en général il mettait plus de temps que les autres pour se nourrir. Il aimait bien jouer avec ses proies tandis que les autres se lassaient plus vite. Sauf Yakumo bien sûr ! Mais lui était un cas à part. Il vivait pratiquement pour torturer. Un petit rire secoua le garçon lorsqu'il repensa à certaines de leurs discussions sur de nouvelles idées de tortures. _Ku-chan_ était d'une telle imagination pour ce genre de choses : un vrai génie.

La jeune ghoule se mis sur le dos et contempla le plafond blanc de l'appartement en repensant aux derniers événements. Il avait fugué de chez les Potter et connaissait désormais ses véritables origines. Mais il avait également appris que sa famille était éteinte et qu'il en était le dernier représentant. Tout cela était déjà bien.

 ** _Et maintenant ?_** Se demanda-t-il en repensant à Renji qui lui avait posé la même question au bar la veille.

Il aimerait bien s'installer dans les quartiers Sud de Londres pour être plus proche de ses amis et des proies les plus amusantes. Là où il aimait aller depuis qu'il arrivait à s'échapper de sa chambre par la fenêtre. Il y avait toujours de quoi s'amuser. Et puis il se sentait plus à l'aise dans ce genre de lieux sombres avec cette ambiance de danger. De plus la police passait rarement là-bas, il serait un peu plus tranquille de cette façon.

Surtout que lui et son groupe y étaient craints et respectés. Tous les savaient dangereux. Ils étaient considérés comme des démons. Et de plus en plus d'humains les appelaient les _Rois_ des quartiers sombres. Bien évidemment personne ne connaissait leur véritable nature, du moins personne d'encore vivant à ce jour. Les humains avaient tout de même assez d'instinct de survie pour s'écarter de leur chemin et ne surtout pas leur chercher des noises. Enfin, c'était le cas de la plupart d'entre eux. Après tout il y avait des abrutis partout...

À peine cette pensée eut-elle traversée son esprit que Harry se redressa soudainement sur le canapé.

 **\- Mais oui !** S'écria-t-il tout seul dans le studio vide.

Ils n'avaient qu'à devenir réellement les rois des quartiers Sud. Ça pouvait être intéressant et très pratique d'avoir tous ces humains à leurs pieds... Harry voyait déjà un plan d'organisation se monter dans sa tête. Personne n'osera se mettre en travers de leur route. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du garçon. Ou alors ceux qui se confronteront à eux le regretteront. Mais il savait que ça marcherait. Et surtout que ses amis le suivront. Ça allait être tellement amusant ! À cette pensée un rire maniaque lui échappa et résonna contre les murs du petit salon.

Il fut coupé par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. C'est le visage impassible que l'ancien Potter regarda Uta s'approcher tranquillement et le fixer avec insistance.

 **\- Quoi ?** Finit-il par grogner.

 **\- Je me disais juste que toutes les fois où je t'avais traité de gamin j'avais raison.** Expliqua le plus vieux d'une voix monotone.

Harry gronda sourdement mais le punk l'ignora royalement et lui passa tranquillement devant pour aller se faire couler un café bien noir.

 **\- Et maintenant ?** Poursuivit-il en buvant une gorgée de la boisson chaude sans faire attention aux marmonnements du sorciers sur son canapé. **Tu comptes prendre le contrôle de la ville ?**

 **\- Comment tu as deviné ?**

Uta manqua de s'étouffer avec son café avant de se retourner vivement en direction du plus jeune. Ce dernier le toisait d'un regard supérieur avec un sourire moqueur.

 **\- J'avais pensé à soumettre seulement le Sud de Londres mais effectivement prendre le contrôle de la ville entière est une ambition aussi folle qu'excitante...** Susurra Harry alors qu'une joie malsaine éclairait ses yeux émeraudes.

Uta frissonna légèrement, les yeux ronds puis haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer d'agacement.

 **\- Je commence à en avoir marre de toujours avoir raison.** Gémit la goule d'une voix faussement dramatique.

Harry tiqua et le fusilla de son regard vert teinté de rouge. L'autre ne fit que ricaner avec satisfaction en voyant cela et replongea ses lèvres dans sa tasse de café.

Il ne put malheureusement pas éviter l'attaque de coussins qui s'ensuivit.

* * *

 **Ahah ! Je sais que c'est très court... Veuillez me pardonner ! Le prochain sera plus long T_T**

 **Mais euuuuuuh... câlin ? *w***


	8. Chasse Nocturne

**Salut tout le monde ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? La rentrée a été cool ?**

 **Je m'excuse pour le temps que je mets à poster mes chapitres mais je manque pas mal de temps du coup c'est plus long. Je suis désolée mais je ne répondrais pas au review cette fois-ci ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fait plus que plaisir ! Vous êtes tous adorables ! Et bien évidemment merci à ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en favoris ^w^**

 **Ce chapitre est plus long que le dernier comme promis et je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira également !**

 **BONNE LECTURE ! ^_-**

* * *

 **VIII. Chasse nocturne**

Harry poussa un long, très long soupir. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il avait passé toute l'après midi à écouter des gens se plaindre ou lui demander de l'aide avec des airs suppliants assez pathétiques. Il était bientôt 20h, la nuit était déjà tombée et il avait encore une réunion importante pour signer un accord pour une alliance ce soir. Et il avait faim.

Il saturait.

Un éclair rouge traversa ses yeux et un grondement menaçant lui échappa. Puis soudainement il se leva faisant sursauter le groupe d'homme devant lui et s'avança en direction de la sortie d'un pas décidé. Les humains se reculèrent plus ou moins précipitamment pour le laisser passer. Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage quand il fut à seulement quelques mètres de la porte qui le narguait depuis des heures. Il y était presque. Enfin !

Renji qui était adossé contre le mur derrière le siège que Harry venait de quitter soupira de lassitude devant l'attitude enfantine de son chef et ami. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu intervenir, Harry se mis tout à coup sur ses gardes en sentant un mouvement dans l'air sur sa droite. Yakumo apparu alors entre le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts et la porte. Harry s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et fusilla l'armoire à glace qui lui servait d'ami du regard. Ce dernier se contenta de le regarder de haut avec un sourire narquois.

 **\- Dégage de là Ku-chan !**

Le fan de torture grimaça au surnom débile mais ne bougea pas. Agacé Harry fit un mouvement de la main et Yakumo se tendit en comprenant que le plus jeune s'apprêtait à user de sa magie. Mais alors que l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'apprêtait à être éjecté de sa place une nouvelle voix se fit entendre :

 **\- Ala ala ~ Le petit Ryry veut encore fuguer.** Le susnommé se figea et abaissa lentement sa main au soulagement de Jason. **C'est que ça devient une habitude chez toi.** Poursuivit la voix doucereuse.

 **\- Lize.** Fut tout se que prononça Harry d'une voix plate en lui jetant à peine un regard.

 **\- Oow...** Rigola la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. **Tu sembles ravi de me voir.**

Le jeune demi-goule se contenta de grogner avant de se tourner de nouveau en direction de la sortie toujours bloquée par Yakumo.

 **\- Et puis c'est qui eux d'abord ?** Demanda Shû derrière Lize en pointant les humains encore présents dans la pièce et qui ne semblaient pas trop savoir où se mettre.

 **\- Le dîner de ce soir ?** Proposa sa sœur collant son dos à son torse en se pourléchant les lèvres.

S'en fut trop pour les cinq hommes qui sortirent précipitamment des armes de leur blouson pour les pointer sur les deux tarés aux cheveux violets. Ils ne comprenaient pas trop ce qu'il se passait ici mais la lueur de folie qui brillait dans les yeux de ceux qui avaient parlé d'eux comme de la nourriture était assez effrayante.

 **\- Il suffit.** Claqua la voix froide du plus petit d'entre eux. Les cinq gangster se tournèrent vers lui et ne purent retenir un mouvement de recul en croisant son regard émeraude et rouge. **Il serait dommage que notre partenariat prenne fin avant même d'avoir commencé.**

Rendus muets par la peur, les seuls humains de la salle hochèrent lentement la tête puis laissèrent tomber leurs armes sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et seul le rire glaçant de Lize résonnait entre les murs.

 **\- Il se passe quoi encore ici ?** S'enquit alors une nouvelle personne en apparaissant aux côtés d'un Renji exaspéré.

Yakumo et Lize pointèrent Harry du doigt dans une synchronisation parfaite.

 **\- Ryry a tenté de fuguer !**

 **\- Il arrête pas de se plaindre et de dire que ça l'ennuie de rester assis .**

L'accusé garda obstinément la bouche close et assassina les deux traitres de ses yeux bicolores. Nishiki fronça les sourcils avec agacement.

 **\- C'est toi qui a voulu ça mec.** Se moqua-t-il. **Le petit Roi se lasse déjà ? Pourtant le jeu n'a même pas encore commencé.**

 **\- Ta gueule.** Coupa Harry de mauvaise humeur. **Je veux sortir.**

 **\- Ala~** Intervint la voix douce et reconnaissable de Uta qui était apparu juste derrière lui. Il se colla contre le plus petit et passa un bras autour de la taille fine de l'adolescent. **Tu as une réunion ce soir Ry-chan.**

Harry eut un claquement de langue agacé et se pelotonna un peu plus contre le torse du punk avec joie.

 **\- J'ai faim.** Dit-il enfin d'une voix boudeuse. **Hier je ne suis pas sorti de la journée pour régler quelques trucs et pour mettre les points sur les i avec deux trois gangs voisins...**

 **\- Gamin...** Soupira Renji. Il reprit rapidement la parole avant que le jeune sorcier ne puisse protester. **N'oublie pas que tu dois être là pour 22h 30. Aogiri s'est déplacée juste pour pouvoir te parler.**

Le garçon de 17 ans en apparence se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son ami et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la sortie.

 **\- Je sais ce que je fais.** Grommela-t-il avant de passer la porte. **Vous n'avez qu'à me remplacer de temps en temps. On verra qui râlera après.**

Puis il disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir laissant ses amis et les humains encore tremblants de peur derrière lui. Ces derniers prirent leurs jambes à leur cou dès qu'ils en eurent l'occasion pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de ce groupe effrayant.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Il faisait froid ce soir. Déjà que l'Angleterre n'était pas réputée pour son beau temps, si en plus il ne faisait même pas un peu plus chaud durant l'été que pendant le reste de l'année. C'est pourquoi les rues étaient plutôt désertes. La plupart des gens préféraient rester bien au chaud chez eux. Mais étais-ce seulement à cause de la base température ? Après tout il n'avait pas fait bien plus chaud la veille et pourtant il y avait eu bien plus de monde. Et puis il avait entendu pas mal de rumeurs sur ce côté de la capitale. De ce qu'il avait entendu, plusieurs disparitions avaient été signalées assez régulièrement dans les quartiers du Sud ces dernières années. Et la plupart d'entre elles concernaient des sorciers.

Les rumeurs disaient que des monstres rodaient dans la nuit et kidnappaient leurs victimes pour les dévorer ensuite. Mais bien évidemment personne n'y croyait. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Les sorciers s'étaient montrés bien plus méfiants vis-à-vis de cette rumeur compte tenu des créatures magiques dont ils connaissaient l'existence. Mais si les moldus avaient les mêmes connaissances que les sorciers sûrement se seraient-ils rapidement éloignés des quartiers dans lesquels on notait toutes ces mystérieuses disparitions.

Tout cela l'avait intrigué. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de venir y jeter un coup d'œil lui-même. Et puis avec un peu de chance il allait rencontrer quelqu'un d'intéressant. Peut être même un futur allié dans son combat à venir. Un ricanement lui échappa mais il se reprit bien vite lorsqu'il capta une respiration rapide et effrayée ainsi qu'un bruit de course. C'était les sons que poussaient une proie lorsqu'elle était poursuivit par un prédateur. Soudain un rire glacial et envoûtant s'éleva le faisant frissonner d'excitation. Il se tourna vivement dans la bonne direction et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où cela provenait.

Harry marchait calmement dans la rue calme et sombre, s'avançant de sa proie d'une démarche souple avec un sourire amusé. Il sentait d'ici la peur qui suintait de toutes les pores de la peau de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Dos au mur, elle était dans une impasse. Le souffle rendu erratique par sa course, tremblante de tous ses membres et les yeux écarquillés par la frayeur, elle l'observait se rapprocher lentement mais sûrement sans la lâcher de son regard hypnotisant et singulier. D'un vert émeraude le plus pur et d'un rouge sanglant et affamé sur un noir profond et angoissant. La victime ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de crier mais son cri mourut dans sa gorge quand son agresseur lui sauta dessus et la plaqua contre le mur d'une main sur la gorge.

La jeune ghoule n'avait pas pu se retenir. Tiraillée par la faim, il s'était jetée sur la jeune femme et après l'avoir immobilisée et empêchée de crier, il l'avait mordu. Harry déglutit et ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir quand le goût de la chaire fraîche explosa dans sa bouche. C'était tellement bon. Et puis les gémissement de douleur et les gigotements de sa proie l'amusaient d'autant plus. Il avait pour habitude de jouer avec sa victime avant de la manger mais ce soir il était pressé et puis toutes ces journées à s'occuper de la montée en puissance de son groupe ne lui avaient pas permis de sortir pour se nourrir depuis un moment.

Le jeune sorcier avait bien sentit la présence étrangère qui l'observait un peu plus haut mais son odorat lui disait que cette personne était également excitée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle ne représentait donc aucun danger pour l'instant. C'est pourquoi Harry poursuivit son repas en occultant tout ce qui l'entourait, se plongeant dans les plaisirs du goût du sang et de la chair qui coulaient dans sa gorge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'amusait à jouer avec les restes de sa proie en grignotant un bout d'os, il sentit l'intrus sortir de l'ombre et se rapprocher. Harry se redressa et fixa le nouveau venu avec curiosité. Ce dernier était plus grand et plus vieux que lui. Harry se renfrogna en se faisant la remarque mentalement que de toute façon il n'avait jamais été très grand et que cette apparence n'était pas véritablement la sienne encore. L'homme devait être dans le début de la vingtaine. Il avait de courts cheveux d'un noir de jais qui était mieux coiffés que les siens et une peau très blanche qui semblait briller au clair de lune. Habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche sous une robe de sorcier noire des plus simples mais élégante. _Un sorcier donc._ Pensa Harry avec un petit sourire. Son regard monta jusqu'au visage à la mâchoire carrée et aux traits fins pour s'arrêter sur des yeux rouges emplis de désir. _Un vampire._ Se reprit mentalement le plus jeune.

Le vampire inspira une grande goulée d'air, se délectant de l'odeur douce et sucrée de la ghoule qui le fixait de ses yeux étranges mais attractifs. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque espèce qui se nourrirait de chaire humaine mais il comptait bien se documenter là-dessus le plus possible dès qu'il serait rentré chez lui. En attendant... Il se rapprocha lentement de la ghoule, sans utiliser sa vitesse surhumaine de peur de voir disparaître la belle créature qui lui faisait face. De son côté Harry ne bougeait pas et le laissait s'approcher, totalement subjugué bien que encore sur ses gardes, il n'était pas dans ses plans de finir comme casse-croûte pour quelque créature que ce soit. Ils ne furent bientôt plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre à se fixer dans le rouge des yeux avec désir, défiance mais aussi curiosité. Il n'y avait aucune crainte d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Comme un moustique est attiré par la lumière, Harry se sentit attiré par l'inconnu et sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était de lui-même encore plus rapproché au point qu'ils étaient désormais quasiment collés. Le vampire eut un micro-sourire amusé à cela. Puis il cligna des yeux, surpris lorsqu'une main chaude et douce caressa sa joue dure et froide. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, ce simple geste fit exploser en lui une myriade de sensations qu'il ne parvint pas à analyser, le faisant écarquiller les yeux. Cette réaction inattendue lui fit légèrement perdre pied et il plongea son visage dans le cou de Harry pour lécher les éclaboussures de sang qu'il s'était faites en mangeant. L'ancien Potter frissonna et détourna inconsciemment la tête pour laisser un plus de place au vampire. Ce dernier grogna d'ailleurs de contentement et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la ghoule pour le plaquer contre son torse. Soudain Harry hoqueta de surprise puis un gémissement de plaisir quand son assaillant commença à lui mordiller gentiment le cou. Ses mais s'agrippèrent fermement à le chemise du suceur de sang tandis que celui-ci semblait s'appliquer à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. L'odeur du vampire lui montait au cerveau, de même que la basse température de son corps collé au sien qui lui donnait pourtant l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Et ses mains qui lui caressaient sensuellement les hanches...

Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa lorsque les pointes acérées des dents de la créature lui égratignèrent la base du cou. C'était comme s'il s'apprêtait à le mordre. Cette constatation lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, le faisant retomber sur terre. D'un geste brusque il se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'autre brun et lui balança son poing recouvert de magie pure en plein visage. Le vampire esquiva habilement l'attaque d'un bond et chercha à s'avancer de nouveau mais le grondement menaçant qui s'échappa de la gorge du beau jeune homme l'en dissuada. C'est donc légèrement dépité qu'il observa Harry disparaître rapidement dans les ombres. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, il savait qu'ils allaient se revoir. Et il espérait que se sera le plus vite possible parce qu'il était sûr qu'après avoir goûté à l'odeur et à la chaleur de ce petit ange, tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver pour se nourrir allait manquer de goût.

Un petit rire lui échappa. Oh qu'il avait hâte !

* * *

 **Et voilàààààààààààààà ! Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?  
Comment trouvez-vous l'avancée de l'histoire ? Il est pas trop chou notre Ryry ?**

 **Bon vous avez une petite idée des couples qui vont apparaître ? Vous aimeriez lesquels ? ^^**

 **Un câlin for me ? *w*  
BBBP mes lamasticornes tout gluants de guimauve et de joie !**


End file.
